This is where you fall
by KP Crazed
Summary: A thriller, Kim and on are now adults, married. now are soon to be met with a tougher match.
1. Chapter 1: Unsaid feelings

**This is where you fall **

**Chapter One: Unspoken feelings**.

_**A/N: I do not own Kim possible or any other characters related to the show but I do Own Taven llewelyn, Stormfury is (c) Tucsoncoyote**_

_**Who politely let me use him in this story. **_

There he is, she thought. It's him. Taven was sat on the bench waiting for her boss. As usual Sheila Go had to be there with Drew Lipsky. Her mood wasn't exactly promising for her first day back at work, especially after the accident Sheila caused. Stormfury had never ever been so furious.

Stormfury who currently was pondering wether or not to fire Sheila Go was in his office walking up and down the room. He thought of Taven as a star student in his business. Now that Kimberly Anne Stoppable And Ronald Stoppable and their daughter, Felicity Stoppable were involved, he realized he needed to kick it up a notch. He looked at the door and opened it, "Taven, can you come into my office please hon." He sighed. As usual Taven did as she was told and followed her boss.

"Sir, what is it that you wanted?" She said. Tears were streaming down her face. "Please don't fire me, I'll try better next time, I promise." She cried.

Stormfury was looking at her symphetically. "Taven you are not the one who is going to be fired. It's Sheila Go.. Also I wanted to make sure you are fit enough to work. I don't want you injuring yourself just for me." He sighed.

"Sir, I have an idea for a way to win this.. and it's mind control. I've been working with Lipsky and I've modified the chips. There's only one way to deactivate them and as soon as they are swallowed they are activated." She smiled. "But I need your permission to do so sir. Lipsky and I have planned our first victims already" She added

"Taven, as possible as that sounds don't you think it could kill the person?" He asked her with a certain tone that showed love. Yet Taven was one who never experienced love before so she wouldn't know that.. Except her feelings for Stormfury were stronger than like.

"How do you think Lipsky is still sane, but a mindless person?" She asked. "I made the chip before he even teamed with me. He was my guinea pig," She laughed. "And next will be Kimberly Anne Stoppable's Husband and daughter." She then grinned evilly.

Meanwhile outside. Sheila was Writing out a plan with Bonnie Rockwaller to get Stormfury to like them, and to take him away from his Favorite student and to have him instead. It involves Tavens chip. They were only doing this to make Taven miserable, which they liked doing more than anything.

Taven left the boss' office and walked down to the lockers. She smiled. "Drew Lipsky" She called and out he came from the kitchen, Drew. She smiled. "Drew could you please please please come with me to the Middleton high reunion ball, but we'll need a disguise. and I've got the perfect one" She laughed.

"Yes Milady" He said smiling, his voice sounded different. a lot cuter than it used to. Another one of Miss Taven Llewelyn's creations, the voice enhancer.

Taven then dragged him to the underground room where she worked. "Drew stand back" She said aiming a laser at him. It was supposed to age them to the same as Kimberly Anne Possible. She laughed. That was because it changes them to look lie they did at that age too. It worked. Except Dra- Drew looked a bit like Ronald. Which was good, and to top it off he looked quite hawt and o did Taven. She used her propper name for it. since she did go to middleton High and she did get an invite drew did too. Only becuase Taven went in and forged one for him.

Meanwhile In Middleton.

"Kim!" Ron shrieked as he chased Felicity Through the house. "Kim!" He gave up calling Kim and carried on chasing felicity. Not only Kim and Ron had got married, Rufus did too, to a naked mole rat called Mimi. Mimi's owner was giving her up before and Ron had her. And yes also Mimi had given birth to a Naked mole rat that strangely Ron named Monty..

"Daddy catch me" Felicity called as she slid down the banister. Mimi and Rufus nearly screamed as they saw Felicity go down the swirly Banister and at how steep it went. "Felicity!" Rufus shrieked.

"Felicity, what have I told you about going on the banister?" Said Kim in a serious tone. She pretended to look angry at her. But she wasn't.

"To always go down watching where I go because it's more fun to feel the wind in your face, also for the safety of Rufus and his family" She repeats with a giggle.

"Yes Hon and you went down backwards, what do you have to say for yourself and what do you have to say to Rufus?" She asked sounding a wee bit stricter.

"I'm sowwy woofus," She said doing Kim's trademark move, the puppy dog pout. She went all-cute and for the age of 5 it isn't easy for Rufus to reject it. "I'm sowwy mwommy and dwaddy," She said doing the puppy dog eyes also.

"Good girl" Said Kimberly. She picked her daughter up and put her down, "Now Hon, will you be a good girl for Bonnie tomorrow, and if you do mommy promises to get you the newest Harry potter doll." She said doing the puppy dog pout herself.

Her daughter crumbled under the extreme cuteness. "Yes mommy I will, I only need hermione." She added.. "The Yule ball one" She added.

"And, if your a good girl, daddy and Rufus will take you to Bueno Nacho later for dinner" Said Ronald. Who today was in a great mood. But was curious about what to wear tomorrow at the Reunion. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Mankey or Tara, Funnily enough Tara Llewelyn nearly killed him once but still he fancied her at one time. The welsh exchange student was a pain in the arse according to Kimberly. But to Ron, she was a real sweetie. Ron then went into the kitchen asking Kimberly to come with him. Kim Followed. "Kim about the Reunion, you know you'll be all over Mankey and kissing him wont you?" He said.

"No Ron, but that does make me think.. you wont be all over that Llewelyn girl again will you?" She asked in a serious tone. She didn't sound to pleased last time he did. But that time Ron was drunk and the same night Kim and him had sex for the first time, and well you know what happened.

Back in Stormfury's HQ.

"Drew, Promise me one thing. You wont fall in love with me, since I love someone else my boy, and I'm sorry it's not you" Tave- Tara said "But remember we are really close friends and I'll always love you as a friend." She said holding his hands. Deep down inside Taven was depressed. She ran away from Drew, she was going to cry. She had been bottling this up for weeks. She couldn't take anymore pain She ran to Her Bedroom in the HQ Locked the door and continued to cry. She got onto her bed. Guess who came in to make it worse? Sheila.

"Taven dearie, you look like you've gained weight recently Hon, I mean look at you go on.." She said. Knowing that Taven would buy into it in her state.

"Thanks Sheila, can you go now. I just want some time alone" She cried. And Sheila Go left like she was asked to. Taven Put on some music that she started working out to. She wanted to get fit to a physical state so she could get on with her missions. Her prime one was to get rid of Kimberly Anne Possible.

Taven Then stopped a second and looked in her wardrobe for her dress she would wear tomorrow for the Reunion Ball. She smiled at the Long Pink/purple corseted dress thing. "Perfect" She smiled.

_**A/N: This story is years after So The Drama, and is also a StormfuryxTaven fic as well as a KimxRon.**_

_**Will Drakken finally win, and what about the Reunion? Will that go as smoothly as planned, and wade what happened to him?**_

_**All to be revealed In Chapter Two: The Reunion**_

By Kim Possible Crazed


	2. Chapter 2: The reunion

**This is where you fall **

**Chapter Two: The Reunion**

_**A/N: I do not own Kim possible or any other characters related to the show but I do Own Taven llewelyn, Stormfury is (c) Tucsoncoyote**_

_**Who politely let me use him in this story. **_

"Kim! Kim! We're going to be late, hurry up!" Ron said while doing his tie up. It's a first for Ron to look this smart, but he wants to prove that he is not a loser anymore. He wants to prove that he is the one who won in the end.

"Ron I'll be down in a minute!" She cries while squeezing herself into the pink ball-gown Ronald had bought her. "Just got to get this dress…" She grunted "On!" She said with a sigh on relief and then brushes her hair.

"Okay!" Ron shouts up as he looks for his wallet. As usual Ron looses one of his most important things hen he's out or about to go out. Like last year he lost Felicity at the Bueno Nacho carnival.

"MOMMY! DADDY! Bonnies here!" Felicity called. Felicity was wearing her purple dress that Kim always makes her wear when she's going to be babysat by Bonnie Rockwaller. Felicity hated the dress. But it was a mandatory thing with her mother so she just stuck through the experience. She was sure to get back at her mother when she was older. She opened the door, to a woman who has long brown hair with traced of green. Who was wearing Club Banana's latest pair of Cleopatra's jeans, and one of Club Banana's latest Cleo's tops.

"Hello Felicity" She said, and walked in. She went to the living room to see a frantic Ronald running about looking for his wallet. "Ron, if your looking for your daughter again she's by me, but if your looking for your wallet. Try your back pocket." She giggled looking at an embarrassed Ron who found his wallet exactly where Bonnie had said it was.

"Thanks.." Ron said tilting his head back and rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah as I was saying Bon Bon Thanks, but forget this ever happened please." Ronald asked while his cheeks started to grow a slight tinge of crimson.

Kim walked down the stairs in her dress. It looked a little tight on her. But, different for Bonnie, she admired Kimberly in the dress. Maybe it was because Bonnie was a size above Kimberly Anne Stoppable, and was ultra jealous that she could wear a dress like that. "Hello Bonnie, The numbers are pinned on the notice board and there's food in the fridge or if you want order something from Bueno Nacho. But remember Felicity has to be in bed by 10pm" She said.

"Yeah, and tell Ned that it's you and not me or Kim, please" Ron asked, "Since if its me and on a Saturday he docks it out of my pay" He said.

"Noted" Bonnie said in her usual tone. "Ron, I can see your boxers," She added, with a miniature giggle fit. Ron adjusted it so no one could see his Boxers or anything else that shouldn't be mentioned, or seen.

"Mommy, Daddy I'll miss you" Felicity said doing the puppy dog pout. She started crying, because this would be the longest time without her parents. She wasn't a spoilt Kid, but a rather well loved one, who was a very sensitive child. She could not stand more than an hour away from her parents and if they were in trouble shed get onto her Felunicator and get to where her parents are to save their behinds from whoever it was.

"Remember our deal Felicity, just remember that and remember you can always call mommy or daddy on your Felunicator." Said Kim with a smile. "Please be a good girl for bonnie, and maybe if you're lucky Bonnie will take you to a move or something." Kimberly added.

"Okay Mommy, go have fun for me. And you Daddy" Felicity said hugging both her mother and father and waving to them as they left and went into their Ford KA and drove off.

"Well Felicity what are we going to do?" Bonnie asked sounding bored.

"Go to movies please bonnie" Felicity asked politely. She smiled at Bonnie with the cute puppy dog pout smile way.

"Okay, we'll go see Lilo and Stitch 4," Bonnie smiled. "Come-on, go get your coat" She said. While felicity did as she was asked to. She smiled at Felicity was in a good mood.

"Thank you Bonnie!" Felicity said with a giggle. "Can I go get my stitch teddy please?" She said doing the puppy dog pout.

"Cuteness overload. The puppy dog pout is killing. No.. No.. Can't go on. Must give in. Okay!" Bonnie laughed'.

Felicity giggled and ran off to get her stitch doll. He grabbed it and ran back down stairs to Bonnie giggling because she was so exited. "Bonnie, do you like stitch?" She asked holding up her stitch who was in his battle suit.

"Yes I do Felicity," She said going all-cute. "He's such a cute fluffy one isn't he?" Bonnie said stroking Felicity's teddy. "Well let's go" Bonnie said leading Felicity out and locking the door behind them.

Meanwhile Back at Stormfury's HQ

Drew Lipsky looked as handsome as ever, and Tara looked like a bit of a model in her dress. They held hands and pretended to be going out. Drew didn't know what was going on, he just went along with what his boss said. His boss was Taven, the supposedly evil mastermind.

"Drew," Tara said, "Let's go." She smiled. "You don't want to be late do you?" She asked

"Yes milady, no milady" Said Drew Lipsky. He was wearing a nicely formed suit, black. With a blue shirt for him. Also a little red bow tie. With the traditional spiky hair.

Taven was wearing a pink and purple corseted dress. With her hair in a bun with a nicely placed red rose. Her lip-gloss was nicely placed and had a strawberry aroma and taste to it.

Drew Lipsky led Tara to the Limo and helped her into the back. Then got into the front and drove it to Middleton High School.

Tara was sat in the back of the limo relaxing and sipping on her diet soda. "Drew make sure we make an outstanding entrance AFTER Mrs. Stoppable." She said.

"Sheila, where is Taven going?" Asked Stormfury in a very worried tone.

"To a reunion at her old school sir.. She said it was part of her plan?" Sheila Go said politely.

"Sheila did she say what she was doing?" Stormfury said slightly worried "Please tell me if she contacts you okay?" Stormfury added.

"Okay sir" Sheila Go sighed. She walked off. She was in a green top and black trousers.

When Sheila Go left Stormfury sank down in his chair. "Great, the woman I love could be in danger and I can't do anything about it!" He cried. He rested his head in his arms and cried while sitting down. "Why is this happening?" He cried, "It's just like that incident that happened a few months back."

Meanwhile at the Reunion ball.

Kim and Ron had entered together, everyone welcoming each other. They looked around and saw Josh Mankey was married; it was a shock to Kimberly. But good news to Ronald. Ronald was wondering where Tara was. He himself was dressed up. But in a tuxedo that was slightly too small for him. But he still looked as cute as ever in it.

Kim herself was there she was smiling at Ronald. Who was a bit let down.

Until…

Tara had come in wearing such a lovely outfit that put Kim to shame. Everyone cheered as she and drew came in. She looked at everyone and curtseyed. She was blushing because all the girls were gob smacked.

"Oh my god" Ronald says looking at Tara… He couldn't believe his eyes. "T-T-Tara, is that you?" He said walking up to her. He fell to his knees as he watched Drew Lipsky fan her while they stood there.

"Ronald?" Taven said looking at him, "Is that really you Hon?" She asks. "My boy you do look kind of cuter than before" She said. "DREW! Go distract miss possible for me ask her to dance get her some punch and make her the happiest ever" She says.

Drew did as he was told. Drew smiled at Taven and went off to Kim.

"Ronald would you like to dance?" She asked while smiling at him. Showing her pearly white teeth. Her usual glistening smile.

"I'm kind of thirsty really Taven, can we get a drink please?" Ronald asked. And Taven went to get him one and put the chip in. She gave him the drink and he drank it.

"Taven what was it that you asked milady" He said.

"Ronald can we please dance?" She asked sweetly blushing.

"Yes Milady" He replied. Taking her hand and slowly dancing with her.

"Thank you Ronald." She said sweetly to him with a giggle.

A few hours passed and it was time to depart. Kim had left early after she saw Ronald, her husband Kissing Taven. She was heartbroken. She was at home with Bonnie Rockwaller, Rufus, Mimi Monty and Felicity. She could never ever have been so hurt. But she didn't know it was the Chip making him do it. Not his own free will. Hopefully she'll learn before it is too late.

Taven, Drew and Ronald had left and were on their way back to the HQ, yes Kim had hurt Taven. A cut across the cheek because of Kim's nails.

Meanwhile at Wade Load's home deep in Middleton

Wade was on his computer trying to figure out why Ron acted so, untrustworthy to Kim. This was not going to be easy. His Girlfriend, Naomi was helping, Naomi give Ron Mimi the Naked Mole Rat.

"Wade, Ron mustn't have done this using his free will that's for sure, He loves Kim," She said "But then again he did used to love this Tara girl that he was kissing." She added with an extra sigh.

"The holographic wade isn't going to work this time Naomi" Wade said looking at his robot. He sighed. All he wanted was to have Kim and Ron happy, but this time. Drakken wasn't doing anything. He found that out.

"How come hunnie?" Naomi asked him. She sighed. "We NEED to find this out for Kim's sake. Not just Ron's also for the world's I mean what if Tara is evil now? What if she turns Ron evil?" She adds

"It's a risk no one is willing to take babe, but this time we have to. Just try and find out about Tara before this gets out of hand." Wade said shedding a tear for his friends.

_**A/N: This story is years after So The Drama, and is also a StormfuryxTaven fic as well as a KimxRon. Is Kim going to find out, and what about Stormfury? Find out in chapter three, an incident too far!**_

By Kim Possible Crazed


	3. Chapter 3: An incident too far

**This is where you fall **

**Chapter Three: An incident too far!**

_**A/N: I do not own Kim possible or any other characters related to the show but I do Own Taven llewelyn, Stormfury is (c) Tucsoncoyote**_

_**Who politely let me use him in this story. **_

"Bonnie what am I going to do?" Kim cries. "He said he wouldn't kiss her he said, he promised." She cries in Bonnie's arms.

"Kim, it's what he is. A lying, deceiving coward" She said running her hand thru her hair. "It's going to be okay Kim… don't worry." Bonnie added.

"Okay" She said hugging Bonnie. She was falling asleep in Bonnie's arms. Felicity was already in bed. "Yawn, bonnie you can go home if you like" She said with a sob.

"Kimberly Anne! Do you think I'll ever ever leave you like this, I mean as a teen I would have but now I won't, I care too much!" She said. "Now I'm going to make you some tea," She said walking to the kitchen.

Felicity was in her bed sleeping cuddling stitch with a photo of her father looking down at her. She had been crying that night when Ronald didn't come home. She just hoped he would come home soon and say sorry to her Mother and her for not coming home like he said... But what if he wasn't ever going to come home, what if it was too late? "Daddy come home," She said in her sleep over and over again. Tears were streaming down her face in her sleep.

Kimberly was asleep on the armchair. She was so exhausted she couldn't believe it. Her own husband kissing somebody else. Somebody who wasn't his wife.

"Kimberly?" Bonnie called. There was no reply. "She must be asleep," She said to herself smiling. She looked at their photos. "They were meant to be, but now Ron has done this. Why has he done this?" She thought. Then Bonnie had sighed.

With most of the Stoppables asleep, Bonnie had to look after them to help them get over this.

Rufus came out "Bonnie!" He cried. "Where's Ron?" He squeaked, being worried about Ronald.

"I don't know Rufus, please go rest or go see wade, I'll look after Mimi and Monty for you, don't worry" Bonnie said stroking Rufus's chin.

Rufus squeaked and Ran off to Wade Load's house, since he was so worried he had to do something for Ron, since he'd do the same for him if he were in a fix.

Meanwhile at Stormfury's HQ

Ronald and Drew helped Tara in. She was really weak.

As soon as Stormfury saw her he ran up to her. "Taven Taven are you okay? Please please rest for me. Hon I love you please don't hurt yourself any further." He cried while seating her.

Taven sighed and nearly fell off of the seat. "R-R-Ron is under m-mind con-control." She struggled to say. Her body couldn't push itself any further.

"Taven hon. rest, I'll make the boys take good care of you. Now go to sleep, its really late." Stormfury said as he left. He started to cry slightly and walked to his office.

Taven slowly fell asleep. A bit painful but asleep. Her body had hurt, but she was asleep.

Drew and Ronald watched her. So then they sat down talking to each other.

Sheila go came in and looked at them. "Oh it's the sidekick she put under control, great" She said sarcastically.

"I am not a sidekick!" Ron said. "I am a servant to Miss Taven here. You see me and Drew here do not take orders or bullying from other people so prepare to be destroyed," He said following her.

But she ran away. She was scared. Taven had created monsters. But good ones who take care of her. Good ones who care.

"Yawn" went Taven. "Ron, Yawn," she went yet again. "Stay here, Drew go chat up Sheila." She yawned to them.

Drew did as he was told while Ron massaged his boss. He did it happily with no hurt. He did it with no hesitation. Which to Taven wasn't a surprise. She smiled at her accomplishment. Then when Ron had finished checked on the chip. But realized there was something wrong.

Now they were in great danger. They were in the at most dreadful position one person would ever imagine to face, For Taven it means having to stand up to Kimberly and felicity. But to Ron it means more. So much more.

Stormfury heard drew talking to Sheila and smiled. He thought of Taven and the biggest grin appeared on that smug face of his. No one would let him live down what he said to Taven. But he meant it; He meant everything he said to her. He was surely in love with his student, and it wasn't sick or wrong. It was perfect. It was… it was… DESTINY.

Meanwhile at Wade loads home.

"Wade, have you found ANYTHING on this mysterious girl." Asked Naomi. "I found out from Mr. Possible that she was an expert in robotics and engineering. Plus she studied most of her teenage years with him." She added.

"Well, Naomi… that's something." Wade said. "All I have is that she's older than she looks and that she's currently single." He added as well. He smiled at her.

Rufus arrived at the door and rang the bell. He stood there waiting for Wade to answer. "WADE!" He screech – screamed. Rufus was annoyed and worried. "WADE!"

Wade came over to the door and spotted Rufus. "What is it Rufus?" He asked.

"RON!" He screeched. "Felicity and Kim are crying what's going on?" He screeches.

"Oh, That's what we're finding out but go to Stormfury's HQ for me, and find Taven.. Please Rufus, she has Ron… I already know actually don't go to Stormfury and tell him what's going on. Cause this plan of hers is not just stupid. But is dangerous!" Wade whispered. And Rufus went to do as he was told. In his little KS clothes he had back when Kim was a teen and a fashion model.

Wade carried on researching He was trying to find out what was wrong.

Naomi started cooking wade a taco and pouring some soda. "Wade are you hungry," She asked nicely.

"Yeah babe, you can go shopping later, but please check on the Stoppables please" He said

"Okay hon. after I cooked your food I will. I promise," She said.

"This time, Kim will need backup, this is her most deadly mission ever…" Wade said to himself. With a sigh.

He went onto his computer and called Kim on her Kimunicator "Kim Kim! Please answer me please Kimberly!" He called.

Kim answered her Kimunicator "What's the sitch?" She yawned.

"Well it's about Ron and umm, Tara" Wade replied and with those words Kim woke up for sure.

"What!" She growled. "What is it?" She looked quite angry, wade started to reassure her it wasn't Ron's idea.

"Kim if you want to find out more, go to Stormfury's HQ and look for somebody called Taven, ask her what she is doing with Ron, and ask her how is she going to fix the mess she has caused." Wade told her.

"Okay wade will do. Have you got me a ride?" She asked.

"Yeah your old teacher Mr. Barkin will take you there, Take Bonnie with you. And leave Felicity with Naomi... She'll take care of her for you!" He added.

Kim hung up and went and got Bonnie. "C'mon! I've got some questions that need answering!" She growled.

"Okay okay, Kim I'll come." She said and at that time there was a knock on the door. It was Naomi

"Kim where's felicity and her photo." Said Naomi.

"Here" She said "Naomi, be a good girl mommy is going to save Daddy" She said dragging Bonnie to Mr. Barkin's car.

"Okay Kimberly Come on, lets get to those Headquarters then" Mr. Barkin said He sped off to Stormfury's HQ when they get there Kim runs in and makes one heck of a scene.

"WHERE THE HELL IS TAVEN?" She shouts. She runs over to this girl that looks like Tara and pins her to the wall. "YOU!" She growls. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY RON? MY RON!" She yelled.

"Mind control," She said. "Except" She trailed off.

"EXCEPT WHAT?" Kim yelled threatening her with a scalpel. "WHATS GONE SO BADLY WRONG?" Kim Screeched spitting everywhere. She was absolutely furious.

"It's gotten deadly.. I put it in the punch and the punch seems to have configured it.. It's going to kill him," She cried.

"YOU BITCH!" Kim said throwing Taven across the room into a trolley of chemicals.

_**A/N: This story is years after So The Drama, and is also a StormfuryxTaven fic as well as a KimxRon. Poor Ron! But is Felicity going to find out and also what is Wade up to. And Stormfury. Is he going to save his true love? Keep reading to find out.**_

By Kim Possible Crazed


	4. Chapter 4: why?

**This is where you fall **

**Chapter Four: why?**

_**A/N: I do not own Kim possible or any other characters related to the show but I do Own Taven llewelyn, Stormfury is (c) Tucsoncoyote**_

_**Who politely let me use him in this story. **_

Back in chapter three:

"YOU BITCH!" Kim said throwing Taven across the room into a trolley of chemicals. Then running away to find Ronald.

Taven was led there in pain. The chemicals were burning her skin. She was too weak to move her body. "Help me," She cries… But no one was around to help her.

Stormfury was in his office. He had heard the vials smash but he knew she was okay since Taven his true love was a true fighter.

Taven had got up and staggered to her laboratory where Ron and drew were in their Regenerators, she had blocked it all off. She was a little Welsh girl at heart. When she was in her laboratory she started singing a song she learnt in welsh once. It was a cheetah girls song, Cheetah Sisters. She danced around her lab singing; it helped her get her energy back. Plus she was looking at all her lasers choosing which one she was going to choose to blast Mrs. Stoppable with.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Stoppable was searching for her husband. There was no way for her to find him where she was going but she didn't know… "Ron!" She cried. "Ron! Where are you my babe where is my sexy baby?" She cried. Tears were streaming down Kimberly Anne's face. She was so scared and upset.

Beep beep beep beep went the Kimunicator. Kim answered. "Hey wade what's the sitch and can it wait," She cried.

"Sorry Kim, it can't. Look in your backpack and grab the pink hairbrush take the handle off, it's a dagger. A laser dagger. You know you could use it whenever on Taven if you have to…" He cried. "Rufus is there as well. Find him first then go to the basement, the smug bitch will be there Kim. I promise." Wade said.

"Thanks wade" She said hanging up. To her surprise Sheila Go came with a grin on her face.

"Kimmie… I hear your going after Taven and if you are what are you going to do?" Sheila Go asked.

"Well Shego, she's going to pay. That stupid chip of hers is going to kill Ron. MY RON!" she growled. Her fists clenched. "I'm going to kill the little bitch," She said smugly.

"Kimmie be careful, she has Drakken and Ron under her control. And both of them have been modified to be slightly stronger. So watch out and you know what. I'll team up with you. I want her dead too." Sheila Go said.

"Good, more strength to team…" Kim trailed off.

"Go." Sheila said with a laugh "Yeah c'mon lets blast the bad guy." Sheila nudged. "Kimmie she's stealing Stormfury from me, I used to be his favorite… In fact I kind of well you know like him like him. And that Bitch is hogging all the glory" Sheila Go added with a growl.

Kim Ran forward and Shego followed, "You said go!" She joked running towards the basement with a really angry face on. She looked behind now and a gain to see Shego.

"Wait up" Shego says. "I've got the rat in my pocket" She adds.

"Kimmy!" Rufus squeaks in Shego's pocket.

"Way to go Shego," Kim said running faster and faster to the basement.

"Kim what about me?" Asked Bonnie who was following her. "What weapon do I get against this freak? I mean u have a hairbrush and all she has glowing hands Rufus has his teeth but me?" She asked

"Bonnie you have these" Kim says Tossing Bonnie a laser lipstick and a few of Duff Killigans exploding golf balls.

Taven wasn't ready she panicked; She was crumbling under the stress. She heard running. She realized the Twerp found out where she was… "Shit!" She said panicking. She wasn't ready she wasn't in a right state to fight Kimberley Anne Stoppable.

Meanwhile at Wade Load's

Wade sighed he looked in his wardrobe; ever since his 13th birthday he lost some weight. He got into an outfit… It was a black top and jeans. He got his trainers on and put his stun prod on his belt and looked around the house. He went to find the plans of Stormfury's HQ. He had to do something Kim was going to need backup. More back-up than just Bonnie Rockwaller.

Then there was an unexpected knock at the door. It was Josh Mankey.

Wade answered the door. "Yeah?" He said. "What is it Josh?" He asked.

"Kim is in grave danger on this mission. I want you to come with me please," He asked.

"Okay... Here you'll need this," He said passing Josh a backpack full of weapons and things that will help him on this mission.

"Thanks Wade." He said. "Now… we so need to get there before something bad happens…" He said still sounding worried and anxious.

Josh dragged wade out and locked his door for him and tossed him his keys. Then he went onto his motorbike. "Wade Get on!" He yelled to him. At that time wade had ran up and got on, and they set off to Stormfury's HQ yet again.

But what Wade didn't know is that Stormfury had sent a ninja to his house to steal his documents. And when wade left that's exactly what the Ninja was doing. He had a faceplate on his right side. It happened to him as a child. But he was supposed to have had surgery. But his parent's didn't care about him much. That's why since the age of 13 this Ninja has been with Stormfury.

The ninja pushed all of Wade's Books and papers into his sack. He then went into wades room and stole his plans for the Kimunicator and also all his plans for his future experiments. When he approached the attic there was a few of his prototype experiments Stormfury had been asking for. So he carefully but swiftly put them into the sack and ran back to the HQ being a good "student" as it were.

On the way back he had been warned that Kimberly Anne Stoppable was there. He knew what back up he had to get. He stopped and phoned Pierre Bouvier; the lead singer from the Canadian band Simple Plan. He was on his way to Stormfury's HQ too.

"Great" He said to himself and carried on his way to the HQ just trying not to get caught. "So much for being a star "student" He said walking up.

Wade and josh were singing some songs on the way up to get their confidence up. Since they weren't as confident as they were when they had left wade's porch and to be honest, they were shit scared.

They eagerly drove up there. With the Ninja not far behind.

Back in the basement

Ron was slowly dieing painfully tied to a chair. Taven told him to sit there. He did. He was crying in pain. "K-K-Kim s-s-save me," He cries.

Ron needed to be saved. No one was that close nearby… except Sheila Go.

Sheila Go started slashing the metal doors with her green glowing hands. And cut through it. Shego found Ron and untied him "Your wife wants to say goodbye" He said helping him to Kim.

Ron leant on Shego and cried. "I'm going to miss her," He said.

"Ron… Stay strong and tell her not to cry and to stay strong and tell her you'll never forget her unless she forgets you." Shego said sweetly

"Okay Shego," Ron said.

Meanwhile in Stormfury's HQ

Kimberly went to the basement and found the side door open. She went through and caught taven standing on the Cliffside and went up and Punched her in the face. "How dare you kill my boyfriend!" She yelled.

Taven kicked Kim in the stomach. "It's not my fault I'm such a failure. Blame yourself. You got in my way!" She growled and pulled Kimberly's hair.

"WELL YOU HAD TO RIGHT ANYWAY!" Kim said hitting Taven with her bag full force in the side of the head; which knocked Taven to the floor.

Taven got up and glared at Kim. She ran over and pushed her straight into a tree nearby. "LIKE U SAID LAST YEAR! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" She screeched.

Bonnie grabbed Taven for kick to kick and punch so much. Kim did so.

Kim started punching many times at Kim scramming her kicking her anything. She even spat in her face she was that angry with her. She whacked her across the head with her bag at least 10 times. When She stopped she saw Shego with Ron. Kim started to cry as she saw her Husband come to her. She ran to him and hugged him. "Ron I'm going to miss you. Please don't die. It's all that bitches fault," She cried.

"Kim... Kim… Please don't cry, please be strong for me. Please be strong for Ronnie." Ron cried. Rufus came out of Shego's pocket and hugged him. "Rufus you need to be strong to" He cried. "So does Felicity." He said. "I'm going to miss you guys so much" He cried.

"Ron, I'll try" Rufus and Kim cried at the same time hugging him.

Ron fell to the floor. He was coughing up blood and struggling to breathe. Not so long after he passed out. There was no pulse, nothing. At that moment Kim grabbed her Dagger and ran up to Taven holding it to her throat "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She yelled "I CANT BELIVE YOU!" Kim screeched.

That alerted Stormfury who looked out of his window and saw Kimberly Anne Stoppable Holding the dagger to his true love's throat. He saw that Taven was badly beaten. He Sprinted out of his office and down the stairs. He started getting faster and faster.

"Make one move llewelyn and your dead" Shego said showing her glowing hands. Taven panicked.

Stormfury carried on running. He heard her screech he jumped a few steps. "Taven I'm coming" He cried. And when he got to the ground floor She sprinted to Tavens side. But he had Shego with a kiss on the cheek that nearly made him sick. He had accidentally stood on Rufus so Drew came out and took him to the regenerator. He grabbed bonnie and tossed her at the tree which also knocked her out cold…

There stood Kim with the knife to Tavens throat. He ordered his ninjas to get her and they did. The blade fell and landed on Tavens chest. He should have thought that one over. But hence it he had to rush his Love to casualty as soon as possible.

Stormfury called an ambulance and took his jacket off and put it around Taven to keep her warm. He started to cry. "Taven you're going to be okay... I promise…" He whimpers to her. Holding her. He looked at Taven with the puppy dog pout. "Please live... Please live" He cries looking at her. He leans over and kisses her on the lips. Noticing blood seeping from where the dagger was. He shrieked. And Held his love in his arms and cries…

_**A/N: This story is years after So The Drama, and is also a StormfuryxTaven fic as well as a KimxRon. Oh my! Ron's dead. Tavens on that end because of a plan gone wrong, also Wade's out on a rescue mission. But does he know Kim's been captured? Also is Rufus still alive? What's going to happen with Kim? And what is it with this crush on Stormfury that Shego has? Find out in chapter five…**_

By Kim Possible Crazed


	5. Chapter 5: The long road of pain

**This is where you fall **

**Chapter Five: The long road of pain and suffering**

_**A/N: I do not own Kim possible or any other characters related to the show but I do Own Taven llewelyn, Stormfury is (c) Tucsoncoyote, who has politely let me use him in this story. **_

Back in chapter four:

Stormfury called an ambulance and took his jacket off and put it around Taven to keep her warm. He started to cry. "Taven you're going to be okay... I promise…" He whimpers to her. Holding her. He looked at Taven with the puppy dog pout. "Please live... Please live" He cries looking at her. He leans over and kisses her on the lips. Noticing blood seeping from where the dagger was. He shrieked. And Held his love in his arms and cries…

Drew came back out from putting Rufus in the regenerator. "How is the mistress?" He asked.

"Drew it doesn't look good." Stormfury cried. "Please keep an eye out for intruders and an ambulance. Mrs. Stoppable has probably got a Calvary coming." He added. Stormfury always used his last name, but his first name is Tempest. No one but Taven knew that. He looked at Taven as tears fell down his face.

The ninjas were tying Mrs. stoppable up in the torture chambers alongside DNAmy Dementor and Duff Killigan. The Ninjas were proud of their work. But started moving back to Stormfury to help with his student.

"Sir, Chuck Comeau has got the stuff he's on his way, He's bringing the rest of the band as well sir." Said one of his ninjas.

"Good work now, get him into my office shove the stuff under the table lock the room securely.. I can sense trouble." Stormfury replied.

Meanwhile somewhere on the freeway:

Wade Load looked at the roads, they were quite busy. "Josh, Kim's Kimunicator isn't responding, I think she's in trouble." Wade shouted so josh could hear.

"Great just what we need!" Josh replied driving the Motorbike as fast as he could.

While the ninja stood there waiting for Pierre and the gang to pick him up like half an hour after he called, they get there.

"About bloody time guys." Says chuck. "We gotta get to the HQ pronto," He said, and with that Pierre kicked it into high gear and started speeding towards Stormfury's HQ.

"Sorry Chuck not my fault I had to round these lot up" Pierre said laughing slightly. He started dodging all the cars that came past, and soon they were past Josh and Wade.

Back at Stormfury's HQ:

The ambulance had arrived, not a moment too soon. The paramedics Woody and Comfort came running out. "Right stabbed by a woman, right how deep?" Asked woody

"Don't know quite deep I guess." Stormfury said. With that, Woody and Comfort Lifted Taven onto the stretcher and wheeled her onto the ambulance.

"Right sir, get on we need to save the young woman otherwise well she's a goner so hop on" Shouted woody from the drivers area, Stormfury did as he was told. When Stormfury got onto the Ambulance woody started driving, quite quickly might I add.

At the hospital:

When they got to the Hospital, Taven was rushed to surgery while Stormfury waited patiently outside. He sat down head in hands thinking everything over and he started to cry. "Why now? Taven doesn't deserve this. I love her! I love her!" Stormfury cried aloud. "Why the apple of my eye? Why not Sheila?" He shouted in a frustrated manner. He pressed himself against the glass, which separated him from Taven.

The doctors were operating on Taven, taking the dagger out, stitching the wound after stopping the bleeding. They wheeled Taven out to a ward and let her rest for a bit.

Stormfury looked at Taven, "I was scared I lost you." He said to his student. "I'm glad you're still with us though" He smiled at her.

"You didn't leave me?" She said in a sort of whisper.

"No I didn't. Actually I couldn't Taven!" He said smiling, "Now rest dear, you've had a hard day. "Rest" He said softly to his pupil who was quite weak at the present time.

"Okay sir" She said in a pleasant tone, "Sir you're the best" She smiled. Taven cuddled with Stormfury's hand, she smiled and giggled slightly.

Stormfury smiled at his student. "Good child, just relax," He whispered to her.

Meanwhile at Stormfury's HQ:

The band called Simple Plan got there, Put the stuff away in Stormfury's office got out and started the locking sequence while laughing.

Then a sudden explosion happened at the main doors.

"They're here" Said Jeff Stinco. "Let's go," He said grabbing his laser. Pierre ran down without any weapons, Jeff and chuck had lasers David desrosiers had a boomerang and Sebastian had a cricket bat. They all ran down hoping to bust out the good guys.

Wade Load and Josh Mankey infiltrated the Headquarters. Josh had one of these hairdryer grappling gun things. Wade had a light saber that actually didn't work.

They ran up to Stormfury's office and ran into Pierre who kicked Josh in the jaw, "You're widowed friend nearly killed our best student!" He screeched while grabbing josh and pushing him down the stairs.

Wade whacked Jeff with the light saber. "Back off you!" He shouted.

Jeff held the laser to Wade's head, "Right make one move and your cow crap," He said holding the trigger loosely.

"Not to brave now are you?" He said to wade who ran off and fell into the torture chamber getting Kim down who had broken down crying. She went with wade back to simple plan and carried on fighting.

Meanwhile Josh was having an ass whipping done by Pierre.

David threw the boomerang it hit Kim in the face and she ran up and started punching him. He laughed because the punches tickled him. "Is that supposed to hurt?" David asked Kimberly

"Uhh yeah," She said. "I think so" Kim kept punching and kicking David. Alarms were raging, somehow the police were called, by a passer by obviously, they heard the explosion didn't they? David thought.

On their way back to the HQ:

Taven smiled at Stormfury he walked back with her. He heard the sirens go off, "They're here Taven." He smiled. "Would you like to go and help me finish Miss possible off?" He asked.

"Of course I would Mr. Stormfury!" She smiled happily. "C'mon sir!" She laughed running up to the blow through door. Stormfury followed. Taven pulled her laser from her Pocket. "Right NOBODY move" She shouted.

"Or what?" Kim said sarcastically.

"I blow yer asses to the year 3030" She growled to Miss Possible. Aiming the laser at her.

"You killed my husband, I don't wanna die too." Kim said.

"Well do as you're fucking told and get the fuck out of my boss's Headquarters or I will" She said.

Kim, Wade and Josh walked out Taven lightly shot all three making them run.

"Guys, next time do that it's a lot easier with those pansies" Taven smiled as she blew across the top of her laser.

Stormfury stood there, he was Gob smacked at what Taven was able to do. "W. Wow.." Stormfury smiled. "That was. Amazing!" Stormfury said standing there.

Taven smiled at the guys showing her braced, she brushed her hair back. Then slowly walked up to her chamber where she lives in the HQ.

In Taven's Bedroom:

Taven went into her room and opened her drawers. She pulled out two different outfits, one was a pink and back top and dark jeans. The other was A pink top with a Denim miniskirt, She chose the Pink and black top and jeans one. Taven changed slowly afterwards.

Taven pulled out her hairbrush and brushed her brown hair down so it was at least tidier than it was. She looked in the mirror and grinned. "Yes!" She said aloud. "Perfect"

Shego was at the hospital since Taven shot her from her window half and hour ago.

She went out of her room and back to where Stormfury and the boys were. She looked at them and said. "Hey guys I could say we actually won. We beat Miss Possible." She grinned at them.

"Yes and it's all because of my star student!" Stormfury said putting an arm around her.

"Bonnie's been captured and put in the regenerator right sir?" She asked.

"Yes Taven" He said to his student. "She and Rufus have been given a mind control chip. A stable mind control chip" He added.

"Okay sir, good. Pierre, chuck Jeff, You teach them new moves just in case. David Seb, you guys repair this place and clear up," Taven smiled at them

Tempest stood there smiling at his student and her work.. He went up to his office and opened the doors and saw the bag of info. He grinned. "Perfect" He smiled.

He started searching for the one thing he wanted to use today.

When he found it he walked back downstairs and saw Taven doing a bit of clearing up.

"Taven dear, don't injure yourself by doing this, anyway I wanted to ask you something." Stormfury said.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Well.. I, I, I umm" Stormfury struggled.

_**A/N: This story is years after So The Drama, and is also a StormfuryxTaven fic as well as a KimxRon. What is Stormfury's question? Is Kim going to back down or not? And Rufus and bonnie, what's going to happen to them? And Shego? Is she going to survive? Find out in chapter Six…**_

By Kim Possible Crazed


End file.
